<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My pain by Leyn3380</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588086">My pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyn3380/pseuds/Leyn3380'>Leyn3380</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chris Fehn/ Sid Wilson, M/M, Strange relations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyn3380/pseuds/Leyn3380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey and Jim's relationship has changed and Jim is desperate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Root/Corey Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for any grammatical errors, I don't speak English and I haven't written for a long time.<br/>I hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was a little ambiguous, he still felt very uneasy in Jim's presence because of what happened with Stone Sour, and it's not that he didn't get over it or that it had a particularly tragic ending but he felt guilty. While Jim thanked him today for the decision and for helping him see through his priorities, he was still not 100% sure of the truthfulness of those words. They had also grown quite distant and more than once he seemed to have harsh reactions to Jim. He knew he had broken him but had no idea how to repair him and even his head seemed to be betray him when he wanted to be kind and passable, and he ended up having angry reactions.</p>
<p>On the other hand, the way Jim saw things was different than Corey's perceptions. Jim wanted to get back to being the closest to Corey and as strange as it sounds he wanted to touch him again, he wanted to get back on top of Corey like the gooey, sticky bastard he was, pulling his cheeks and pinching him every chance he got. He missed having Corey leaning on his shoulder and occasionally, by the vagaries of fate, holding his hand in silence. Jim was embarrassed for a moment because he thought things that sounded so fucking gay, but he was actually desperate to make up.<br/>
Now, at the premiere of The Gray Chapter and about to go on stage, they were called in for a brief interview.<br/>
-no more than 10 minutes- said the boy who, without expecting a real refusal, took him and Corey away.<br/>
For a short time Jim saw an opportunity, however, he was terrified of public rejection. Maybe there were only 6 in that room where the questions were raised but on the other side there were millions of people who would contemplate the fact and probably perpetuate it on some platform like YouTube. I watch Corey quietly as he answers the interviewer, slightly bending over in his direction, as if trying to turn his back on him. Being aware of this hurt him a little but didn't affect him enough to influence his need, so he tried to take advantage of Corey's stance and barely hunched over as well, trying to rest his head on his own. He didn't succeed, he had barely managed to brush his hair against Corey's mask when he noticed the interviewer addressing him, so he had to settle in quickly.<br/>
He couldn't tell if Corey noticed the gesture but felt like an anxious puppy at the time, walking up the stairs to the stage while watching Corey go a little higher and practically hanging on to Sid. He couldn't deny that he liked the way Corey's graffiti pants looked, they highlighted his butt, and from the distance and position he was in, the view was too good.<br/>
- You shouldn't be so obvious," Chris exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder. Jim panicked the second time and foresaw the dildo's nose, but was silent as he saw the man coming ahead of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim didn't understand what was happening until Corey unzipped his jeans and sank his head between his legs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a month since he started the tour, a month since he noticed the huge distance between him and Corey, a month since he decided to approach Chris to talk about his feelings and a month since he noticed that his way of thinking about Corey was not at all that of a friend. Now, in the present, they were all in a private bar that their manager had paid for, drinking until they completely lost consciousness or even committed something so stupid that it would haunt them for the rest of their lives.<br/>
Jim felt tired both physically and emotionally, since everything had happened and he even felt different with his girl and something was telling him that he was being dishonest with her. Hunched over the polished oak table Jim would cling to the bottle as he glanced at his already drunken classmates; in a blinking corner Chris, Sid and Clown had a strange kind of threesome where Clown would suck on Chris' long nose while he would cling to Sid's back. Seeing that took him out of place a little more than usual and he was afraid that if he turned around again he would end up seeing something he didn't want to see, looking in the other direction Mick and Jay talked quietly while Craig existed in silence. </p><p>-Hey! -exclaimed the cheerful voice before palming his back and Jim couldn't help but shudder - Why so alone, doll? -joked Corey, looking at Jim's face with a stupid smile.</p><p>Oh shit,' was all that could cross James' mind when he saw the shorter man so close, suddenly his face felt hotter and he could swear it wasn't the tequila he had just downed in one gulp.</p><p>-ey.... What's up, man? - he answered somewhat discouragedly.</p><p>- What's wrong with you, man? What kind of answer is that?- Corey asked, pulling his bench as close as he could to the guitarist's bench.</p><p>James suddenly felt uneasy. What did this sudden approach mean? Corey had placed his feet between his legs and was talking about random things while drinking a beer, his cheeks were slightly flushed (probably from the alcohol) and he seemed to be throwing jokes and hints at every half word that came out of his mouth. Obviously Jim wasn't listening, not at all, because he was too busy trying to memorize every touch and every gesture Corey gave him thinking that maybe it was the last time. Such was his interest that he stopped drinking until he became the only sober one in the group, so to speak, since the only variable was that he was more aware of his surroundings than the rest.</p><p>-Do you want to see something interesting?- I ask in a somewhat flirtatious tone.</p><p>- something... Something like that?- he asked curiously.</p><p>- mmmm... Come with me to the bathroom - Corey suddenly said, acting as if he were really dizzy and Jim helped him even though he felt cheated on the way to the washroom. Corey wasn't the type to need help going to the bathroom even if he was so drunk he couldn't walk, he'd rather pee himself.<br/>
In the bathrooms, strangely neat, Corey cornered Jim against the cold, shiny tile on the wall and, as incredible as it sounds, Jim was fucking terrified of Corey. No, he could never be the type to take advantage of his height to intimidate others, he was weak and even more so if it was the blond with the big mouth.<br/>
Jim took a deep, slow breath as he looked directly at Corey who had a terrifying face it would be, looking directly into his eyes in silence for a few minutes until Corey burst out laughing and momentarily resting his head on the guitarist's chest. Jim didn't understand what was going on until Corey unzipped his jeans and sank his head between his legs. At what fucking point did he get down on his knees? He didn't know, but he was conscious enough to feel the caresses on his extension and Corey's breath over his underwear.</p><p>- Wait, damn it - Jim pulled Corey away- what do you think you're doing? -He asked him, trying to hide his excitement.</p><p>-Oh no, you're really asking me that -he asked amusingly while still rubbing Jim's limb.</p><p>- Seriously, stop - he exclaimed, taking the blond man's hand off his manhood - God....</p><p>- Do you really want me to stop? - Corey didn't get up from the floor, but relaxed on it and continued to watch Jim from below as he tried to button his pants - you have an erection, it won't close - he got all flustered.</p><p>Jim looked momentarily at the vocalist, part of him begging him to let Corey continue and if possible go all the way; another part of him, the undeniable conscience, telling him to shove his fucking erection up his ass and get the fuck out of there as soon as possible because it was wrong to take advantage of Corey's state of intoxication and because, above all, the only one who would be hurt would be him in the end. Corey only gave James a bold look while he nibbled on his lower lip and slowly spread his legs, relaxing even more on the dull floor.<br/>
A common chant was 'trust no one, remember the devil was an angel' and right now he had the feeling of having the lucifer himself try to seduce him and then drag him to hell with him.<br/>
Nothing good could come of this, it would only provoke more fights and gossip. However, Jim was dying to reconcile and touch Corey so he knelt between Corey's legs and wedged his torso over his own, leaning into his hands. Corey smiled victoriously and his vigorous fingers began to slide under the fabric of his pants again.</p><p>- You reconsidered -Corey smiled, his breath reeking of beer.</p><p>- In fact, no, I didn't - Jim grabbed the other man's face and under the look of confusion joined his lips in despair.</p><p>Little clicks escaped the pair as they tried to pick up a rhythm and Corey's hips began to rise in desperation for more contact as the tongues intertwined, the air became thicker and far removed from the excitement, Jim felt like he was in heaven. Then the toilet door opened abruptly and Sid practically fell to his knees before he threw up right there.</p><p>- Oh, man... - complained the dj, looking at his vomit-filled hands before looking any further. James almost ran past him and left the bathroom, Corey was still lying on the floor - man... What a bad trip - laughed Sid crawling up to the vacuum cleaner while laughing like a klutz.</p><p>- Hahaha, gross, dude, get away -joked Corey as he tried to get away from Sid but Sid dropped on him, staining his clothes with vomit as well.</p><p>- You know... Chris kissed me -he said at random.</p><p>- And so you threw up? -asked Corey and they both laughed like fools, unable to stand up.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>